Alexander Morrison
Alexander Morrison is the pilot of Mark-7 Jaeger, Pharaoh IV Biography Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. He can be considered to be 'well-endowed´ and is solidly build though is noted to be leanly muscular which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is due to putting himself through vigorous exercises to train his body. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Alexanders hair, or rather the color, is his most distinct feature. Originally blonde, the stress placed on him from solo piloting Pharaoh IV turned his hair completely white though commented that it looked surprisingly good on him. After this, Alexander cut the sides of his hair short but kept the top relatively long and spiked forward. His eyes are an bright blue. His facial features can be considered wholesome, handsome and warm. He also is considerably tall as he stands at 6'1". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident with an subtle accent underlying his words. Personality To those who don't personally know Alexander, he appears to be the silent type who is reserved and prefers to spend his time alone. In some cases this is true but for the majority of the time it is quite the opposite. While he does prefer to be by himself, he has no problem interacting with others though he has admitted that he finds it easier to be around people he knows. To those who don't , he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on . Many who knew his mother have commented that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. He, however, has much of Azazels personality as he does his mother. Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. He is also perverted given his fondness for breasts and often gets nosebleeds whenever he witnesses one of the girls, or any girl really, performing a lewd act even if its by accident such as when he accidentally walked in a room where Stella, Ai and Hana were changing clothes. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, Alexander refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander enjoys fighting and often restrains himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight humans or opponents weaker than him due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Abilities Skills Physical Prowess Combat Prowess Alexander is considered to be one of the best and skilled Jaeger pilots in PPDC history that they have to offer. He is one of the rare Rangers able to pilot solo as he did during a fight after his partner was heavily injured in which he was able to fight and hold off the Kaiju until reinforcements came though the strain put him in an coma for several months. He has a high Drift-compatibility with fellow Jaeger Pilot, a childhood friend and lover. When it comes to hand-to-hand and close quarters combat, his fighting prowess is exceptional as he is capable of taking down other elite Jaeger pilots with swift efficiency and is skilled in multiple types of martial arts. Jessica is one of the few who are to combat him on equal terms though he is her superior in weaponized combat. He is highly proficient at wielding several kinds of blank weapons. Quotes * ¨''A giant monster attacking Japan? There´s got to be a stereotype joke in there somewhere''.¨ Trivia Gallery Category:Humans Category:Jaeger pilot Category:User:Skullguy123 Category:Fan-made characters